Alucard and the Evil Doll
by RebelYeller
Summary: When Seras cleaning out old junk she comes across this beautiful doll.... but Alucard thinks it possessed... will anyone believe him???.. or has he really gone crazy?!?!
1. Default Chapter

Alucard and the evil doll

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own it… *cries* … don't remind me…

_A/N: What do you get when you have two best buds with nothing to but watch horror movies and hellsing all day? Why you get the idea for this fic of course!!!_

_Inspired by watching the Simpson's tree house of horror with the "evil krusty doll" and all the "Chucky" movies…._

_… JUST READ IT!!!!_

Horror/Humor

Seras was sitting at the table in her room sorting out her things from when she was still a human. Master was always saying she needed to "let go of silly human emotions". So what better way to start but by getting rid of some of her old stuff? 

Seras sighed, sad because she had to get rid of her old things, but happy because in the end, it would please her master. Opening another one of her boxes she came across a smaller box. The box was similar to a cardboard shoebox with red rapping paper and a golden lace ribbon tied into a bow. Curious to see what was inside of it, she took off the ribbon and lifted the top off.

Unbeknownst to Seras, Alucard was watching her from the ceiling hanging upside down, hiding his presence from her. He was also curious to see what was inside the box and he watched carefully as she opened it. Seras gasp at what she saw. 

Inside was a beautiful doll. It was a plastic doll, its skin was smooth and it had little rosebud cheeks. Its hair was long and black with bangs cut in a blunt style that made its already dark green eyes stand out even more. The dress on the doll was white with pale pink trimmings and a pink bow that tied in the back and little white tights underneath. The whole outfit was topped off with white gloves, shiny white shoes and a straw hat with a pink bow in it. Behind it was a string in the back that you pulled for it to talk.

"Awww, its so cute", Seras said happily as she took it out of its box and pulled the string.

"My name is Laura and I love you", the doll said in a sweet innocent voice.

Watching Seras getting all giddy (_A/N: I luv that word… giddy…lol… oppps back 2 the story… sorry)_ over the doll, Alucard decided that it was time for him to make his entrance. He slowly descended, still hanging upside down, until he landed right in front of her face. Seras, so deeply engrossed in the doll failed to notice Alucard right in front of her. 

"_Ummm" _Seras wondered fixing the doll's hat, _"I know I'm supposed to get rid of my old stuff but I can't seem to bear to part with this doll… its so enchanting… I wonder if I could hide this from master…"_

"Master knows all, fukei" Alucard playful chided, reading her mind, still suspended in the air upside down.

Seras let out a blood-curdling scream as she fell back in the chair, the doll flew out of her hands and instinctively Alucard caught it. Turning upright, he looked at the doll with great scrutiny trying to find out why Seras admired it so much. _"Human's and their silly attachments" he thought._ But maybe it wasn't a just a human thing, maybe it was just a girl thing, Integral had dolls when she was little, but whatever the reason he didn't care much for them. He wouldn't in 100 centuries admit it, but dolls kind of unnerved him a little, the way they're made to look so alive. But he knew thoughts like that were silly… it was JUST a doll.

"Ouch" Seras whined as she got up off the floor, rubbing her butt. She set the toppled over chair back up. "You know you don't have to scare me every time you come into my room", she said angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know I don't _have to_ but the where would all the fun be in that?" Alucard grinned "Call it training fukei, always keep your guard up."

Seras sighed and rolled her eyes at her master's idea of training. Footsteps could be heard approaching and soon the door slowly opened, revealing Walter with Seras' daily meal, a package of medical blood on the rocks, in hand. 

"Sorry I'm late with your meal Miss Victoria" Walter said as he set her meal down on the table, pushing aside some of the boxes in the process. " Also, It seems that Lady Integral has requested your presence sometime ago, Miss Victoria" His gaze traveled to Alucard "… but it seems as the message never got relayed."

"Yes, I do remember something on the lines of 'tell the fukei to report to me', how could I let it slip my mind" Alucard said with great sarcasm.

"If that's true then I better get going, if I'm later than I already am, she wont be to pleased" Seras said quickly as she rushed out of the room head to for Sir Integral's office, fearing her wrath. Walter watched her take leave before exiting himself, when the fact that Alucard was holding a doll caught his attention.

"Taken up the hobby of playing with dolls, have we?" Walter inquired with amusement in his voice.

"Mahwhahahaha… you humor me Walter" Alucard laughed in his insane voice as Walter left the room completely.

Alucard stayed a little while longer examining the doll before deciding that it was he's turn to leave too, but alas temptation got the best of him and he pulled the string on its back.

"My name is Laura and were going to be best friends" He winced… it was disgustingly cute.

"My name is Laura and I'm going to kill you"

_"Wait a sec…"Alucard thought "I didn't pull the string that time…"_ But he shrugged it off as his imagination. Deciding that with the ever-going FREAK attacks lately he wasn't getting enough rest, combined with the fact that he reported straight to Integral this evening without eating, was taking a told on him, and plus he already had a 'thing' about dolls. Tossing it back into its box and turning on his heal he started his departure from the room.

"Didn't you hear me, I _said_ you were going to DIE!!!"

Okay… he defiantly didn't imagine that. He whipped around to see the doll sitting in the chair hands folded, its eyes were glowing a deeper green. 

_"Mahwhahahaha okay…. I'll play your game."_ It had to be them. It must have been all Integral's idea; she knew that he didn't care for dolls. She must have gotten Walter to program this doll to talk, and Seras to play along like it was hers. She couldn't outsmart him, whom did she think she was kidding?

"You can't kill the undead" Alucard smirked, playing along.

The dolls eyes seemed to come alive and its little plastic lips started to move. "You've got a point there, vampire….. But I can make your life extremely miserable" the doll replied still in its sweet voice as it wore a smirk that mirrored Alucard's.

"I'll make your life a living hell."

Alucard's face-faulted. This robotic doll was extremely annoying him. _"This act is getting old fast."_

He pulled out his 454 Casual and aimed it at the doll's head; he was going to shut it up one-way or another. Integral's plan to freak him out wouldn't work.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…." The doll warned a stronger demonic one replaced its sweet gentile voice.

"And why shouldn't I??" he laughed in his hysterical voice as he grabbed it from the chair, the gun still pointed at its head. "Tell me why I should blow your little doll head to bits?!?!"

"Because it _MY_ doll!!!" The voice came from the doorway it was Seras. With much haste she ran over to Alucard, snatching it from him and hugging it to her, shielding it from Alucard's 454 casual. "I hope you weren't about to do what I think you were master."

"Drop the act fukei I know about the doll, did you all really think it would get pass me?" He said while putting the gun back inside its hollister in his coat.

"Know what about the doll master?" Seras questioned "All I know is that if I had gotten here a little later my doll would be scattered across the room in pieces!!!" He read her mind; she wasn't in on the act. Then Walter and Integral must have been in it on it together.

"The doll, fukei… it… it… talks and… it moves" Alucard stated mincingly while narrowing his eyes at it.

"Well of course it talks master, all you have to do is pull the string… observe…" She held the doll out so it was facing him and with one hand she pulled the string on its back.

"My name is Laura and I love you", the doll said sweetly. Alucard glared at it harder.

"As for moving… it can't silly", says Seras "Its nothing but plastic and stuffing." She squeezed it for emphasis.

Seras looked at skeptically and wondered if the pressure was finally getting to him. "See" she beamed "what was the problem?"

"But it said- …and …it went-… eh…Never mind fukei" Alucard shook his head and brought a hand up to it, questioning his sanity. "Am I really getting THAT old????…No…I'm not THAT crazy… In all my years…" He muttered as he turned walking out of Seras' room.

Seras watched his retreat as she held the doll closer. He was mumbling something incoherent, she couldn't make out what he was saying. She sighed and returned her gaze back to the doll. Sometimes she really worried about her master's well being. 

_A/N: Poor Alucard, your not crazy… heheh… thanks 4 reading, this is my first hellsing ficcy… tell me what you think… love it? Like it? Loathe it? I wanna know soo REVIEW!!!… I already have the next chapter kinda planned out so... yea. But I don't want to write if no one likes it. Be nice in your reviews though… don't make my low self-esteem even lower… LOL….  Characters maybe OOC but that's what you get when you throw an evil doll in the mix. Heheheh. Its genre is mostly horror but I wanna try for humor to so bear with me ppl. I'll try for "hahaha" next chapter, if I write it. ^_^ O yea… I prolly should have proofread it one more time sorry if there are errors._


	2. Chapter 1

Alucard and the evil doll ch:1

Disclaimer: if u sue u'll get nothing but a lot of pics and posters of Johnny depp… and u will hafta **kill** me b4 I give u THAT!!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I had 2 change sumtin at last min but yea… OMG im soooo happy ppl like my story… heheh… UR ALL SEXY BITCHES!!! LOL**

**….fine… I admit it.. I was 'under the influence' when I wrote this chapter… my friend wrote the last few paragraphs cuz 'supposedly' I was passed out on the couch… yea right I CAN hold my liquor!!! (Shut up) *coughs* N-E-WAYS, sorry but my friend thought u should kno that she helped me write the last bit of it cuz of my 'condition'…**

**In this chapter the doll plays a mean trick on poor alucard… k read it now…  **

In Seras' room:

Laura had landed feet first on the floor with a 'clop'. The doll looked over to her 'owner' Seras lying in her coffin, the noise had not woken her up. Laura had been placed high on a shelf with the stuffed animals and it had been a struggle for her to get down to the floor. "She'll pay for putting me so high up, but first a little fun", the doll thought of Alucard, and a smirk appeared. True, she couldn't kill him, but she would make his life a living hell.

 "Everyone will think he's gone mad…O yes… this will be a fun game".

~~~~~~~~~

Sir Integral's office:

Sir Integral lifted her teacup to her mouth and took a sip, savoring the taste as she learned further back in her chair. Times like this were rare, the FREAK attacks were getting more frequent and as a result, more paperwork. But it seems as the FREAKS were taking a 'vacation', which gave her a chance to relax a little. The only thing that could make the situation better was one of her cigars. She took a golden key from her pocket that would open the only drawer in her desk that was locked. She wouldn't have had to lock it but Walter insisted that she cut down on her smoking habits. He said if she was to live to her full life's expectancy then should not smoke as much and he limited to the times Integral could smoke a day. 

But not seeing Walter around Integral thought of this as her chance. She opened the desk compartment with the key and lifted a heavy pile of files to find her cigar box missing from under it. Normally she would have thought that Walter had finally found her stash. But in its place were orange-tinted sunglasses.

Integral's fist clenched into a tight ball… "ALUCARD!!!!" she yelled in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile back in Seras' Room: 

Seras stepped out of her bathroom with a big fluffy towel wrapped around her body. She had woken up feeling good and had taken a long relaxing shower, feeling even better now. It was a shame she had to report to Sir Integral, she would rather have the night off. "O well", Seras thought.

She headed towards her closet to change in to her normal "police girl" outfit. Seras opened it to find it missing. Not just her "police girl" outfit but ALL of her clothes. Who could have taken all her clothes??? "GOD NO!!" she thought, "PIP!!" He was harassing her a little more lately and she did catch him in her room once, but he swore he was only there because I Sir Integral had sent him to get her, yea right. She rushed to her dresser and opened the top drawer.

"Oh phew", she sighed, all her undergarments were still there and none where missing. If Pip had have taken her clothes, the lil hentai would have for sure paid a visit to her panty drawer as well, so it couldn't have been him. Then who? She couldn't walk around Hellsing with a fluffy pink bath towel as clothes. She sat on her bed in dismay, when something caught her attention; it was the empty space where her doll was. It was missing too! Who would want to take her doll and her clothes? She went back to her closet to investigate and found a major clue, a big red hat.

"MASTER!!!!" she cried out in frustration.

~~~~~~~~~~

In Alucard's Chambers:

Alucard opened his eyes lazily and wondered what time it was. Without even having a clock he could tell that overslept, which was much unlike him. He was still dressed in his normal attire minus the hat and glasses. Alucard decided to lie in his coffin for a while before getting up. Letting his mind wonder, he pondered the events of the past evening, with that doll. Had it all been a dream? It did all seemed a little too unrealistic. But at the same time it had to have been real, he saw it and heard it for himself. It reminded him of those movies from America of an evil doll, what was its name… ah, Chucky. He snorted at that, those were just movies, silly American movies. With that thought he pressed the button of the side of his coffin. A slow buzzing noise could be heard as the mechanical coffin lid rose. 

A small taping noise was also heard. Alucard turned his head from the wall to get the shock of his life, well afterlife. He quickly sat up. There was the doll sitting on the table in the middle of his room, the tapping noise he had been hearing was the doll tapping its feet together off the edge of the table. 

"Surprise!!" the doll said in an innocent voice. "Did you really think this was a dream? That I was some figment over your imagination? Or some silly American horror movie reject? Don't think I can't hear your thoughts. You didn't believe me when I said I'd make your life extremely miserable did you …tsk, tsk."

Alucard just sat there; he didn't know what to say for the first time. The only thing he could think of is that he extremely despised this doll. Alucard studied the doll and finally noticed what it had in its possession. Laura saw that his eyes rested upon what she had in her hands, Integral's cigar box. 

"I never liked cigars… my fingers were always too small", Laura stated and grinned, "It's a nasty little habit also".

"You took her cigars…" Alucard said, finally regaining composure. He upright on his bed, legs falling off the side and arms crossed.

"Well…" the doll started looking at Alucard dead in his eyes, "I took them but, I wont be the one she'll blame."

Alucard stared back at her. "My Master, Sir Integral, will have no proof."

"Oh, she'll have plenty proof when she comes in here and sees you with her cigars, but I think it's the sunglasses that tipped her off," Laura said very pleased with herself. "Missing any effects?"

Alucard looked over to his nightstand where he kept his hat and glasses, indeed his glasses were missing, but so was his hat also. "And as for my hat?" he asked.

"Oh yes, the hat, I'm sure Seras will come across sometime it when she finds all her clothes are missing." The dolls grin got bigger and it pointed down to the pile of Seras' clothes that were lying haphazardly on the floor.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" A slight blush could be detected on Alucard's cheeks. Laura saw this and added, "Don't worry I left her undergarments there, if that's what you were thinking." Alucard's blush deepened a little, than disappeared just as fast as it came and cold look replaced it. "You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a Raggedy Ann doll, you know that?"

"Yes they will be pretty mad at you Alucard," the doll laughed mocking him, ignoring his comment.

~~~~~~~~

In Hallway:

Seras crept down the hallway, trying to reach the stairs that led to the lower level basement where Alucard's room was without anyone seeing in her pink bath towel. "What's up with master lately, first he almost goes postal on my new doll, then he steals it and all my clothes as well?" Seras thought a little more than pissed, "he's gone too far". She paused. The stairs were just around the corner, if she made it down them she would be safe from anyone seeing her. "Now or never" ,Seras bolted from the corner…-SMACK!

Seras had run straight into Sir Integral. Sears quickly got up and secured her towel, she noticed Integral still on the ground searching for her glasses. "Here you go Sir, sorry for bumping into you like that." Seras said apologetically finding Integral's glasses and giving them to her, while offering her a hand to help her off the ground.

"Thank you Seras, but you must be more careful."

"Yes Ma'am"

Integral took the hand Seras had given her earlier to help her off the ground. She brushed her self off and straightened her glasses, that's when she got a chance to see what Seras was wearing and she raised her eyebrow in questioning. Seras bit her lip; she was loathing an interrogation about her attire. Integral's look unexpectedly changed from questioning to understanding, as she saw Alucard's hat in her hand. 

"So I see you've been visited by the 'tooth fairy' as well, eh?"

"Umm… well… yes actually, this was in the place of all my clothes", Sears said embarrassed holding up the hat.

"As well as this with my cigars." Integral took the orange-tinted glasses from the inside of coat her pocket and held them up.      

 ~~~~~~~~~

Back in Alucard's room:

Footsteps of two people could be heard making there way down the lower basement steps and through its hallway.

"Its them, I didn't think they detect their things missing it so quickly…" Laura said sarcastically, "I think its time for me to take my leave." 

"Oh, no you don't," Alucard said as he lunged towards Laura, grabbing her, knocking the table over, spilling Integral's cigars and landing in the pile of Seras' clothes in the process. But it was too late, the doll had gone limp in his hands showing no signs of life. Alucard pulled the string, "My Name is Laura and I love you", but to no avail, now it was an ordinary doll. "Damn to hell the person or creature who created this blasted doll!!", he thought

"Alucard let us in this instant!!" Integral yelled banging on the hard metal door. 

He needed a way out of this and fast. "Just give me a minute, my master", he yelled back.

"Not a minute… NOW ALUCARD!! Don't make me make Seras beat this door down!!!" 

Alucard gave no reply, trying to think of ways out of the mess that doll had put him in. Hearing no reply Integral looked at Seras, who only gave an understanding nod and a signal for Sir Integral to move out of the way. With one swift kick from Seras the door was down.

Ah yes, it must have been a very interesting picture for anyone who would have happened to pass by. You have a very peeved, to say the least, nicotine- craving Integral, a barely dressed Seras clad in towel, hair still damp and sticking, just as peeved. Last but not least Alucard, well if you passed by you would see him on the floor desperately trying to shove a tangled mass of cigars and clothes under a large Persian rug in the middle of the room, muttering an almost inaudible "Oh shit" under his breath.    

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! HEHE yea I kno im a dirty ho 4 doing it...lol**

**THAT was a LOT, well for me (4 pages!!)… Hope u liked...  **

**… If I don't update soon its becuz im a lazy, plain and simple…**

** REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!! *in sexy voice* I KNO U WANT 2!!! Hehehe LOL!!!.. sorry if there are 'sp' errors 4got 2 double check. **

**Next time: ummm… Alucard gets punished and as well as other stuff, maybe Alucard will try and get payback, ... we'll see...^_~**


End file.
